1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transformers generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel transformer for use with a dimmer switch or an on/off switch and a method of use thereof.
2. Background Art
A conventional transformer for lighting systems can be used with either a dimmer switch or an on/off switch. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that when the transformer is used with a dimmer switch, the voltage applied to the lighting system at full input is less than when the same transformer is used with an on/off switch in “ON” position. The result is that the light level output of the lighting system at full output of the dimmer switch is substantially less than that when the transformer is used with an on/off switch in “ON” position.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a transformer and method that can be used with either a dimmer switch or an on/off switch and wherein the light level at full output of the lighting system with which the transformer is used is approximately the same with either a dimmer switch or an on/off switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a transformer that is economical to construct.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a method that can be easily implemented.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.